Sushi & Chocolate
by Genki Jenshi
Summary: Cho gets promoted to a member of the Order and takes the position of Hogwarts Counselor. At the same time, Voldemort is after Remus, the last true Marauder. Cho and Remus' relationship slowly turns into love as they struggle for victory against Voldemort.
1. Chapter One

_Cho/Remus had always been one of my favorite OTPs. However, I was appalled when I saw the amount of C/R fics at this site. So I decided to make one. This would be the first fan-fiction I have ever written. Hope you enjoy._  
  
Looking through the glossy window panes of her office, Cho Chang, former Hogwarts Ravenclaw student, glanced across the nearby lake, adjacent to the Forbidden Forest. She gazed across the body of water, where the sun took its position setting into the horizon, and thought about her parents...  
  
Her father, a well respected Chinese wizard, had treated Cho like gold. He would always shower her with special gifts for no occasion. Her mother was not much different. She had practically spent every periods of free time with Cho, teaching her how to make origami cranes, how to be a well- mannered girl, and even how to wrap sushi. But alas, last year, Cho's parents were killed on a muggle air plane which destined to Scotland to visit their grown up daughter and take her back to Asia. The plane was mysteriously struck down and no proper investigation had been performed since. Depressed and frustrated by the terrible misfortune, Cho had no where to go. It was until one day, she met with Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. He suggested that she stay at Hogwarts until further notice about her plans. Cho agreed to stay and sometimes even aided some of the Professors, especially Remus Lupin since Defense Against the Dark Arts was one of her favorite subjects. As soon as Dumbledore was cognizant about her wonderful conduct and contribution, he officially selected her as counselor of the school. As time passed, Cho drifted away from the depths of sorrow reflected from the deaths of her beloved parents. Dumbledore had saved her from a harsh life; therefore she knew that she owed her life to him. It was then she began to spend countless hours reading books about charms, spells, hexes, defense moves, so that hopefully, one day she would be promoted to a member of the Order. She trained herself for approximately seven months. Her hard work finally paid off yesterday night when Dumbledore appointed her as an honorable member of the Order...  
  
Seeing her reflection staring back at her through the window pane, Cho finally escaped out of her daydreams. She scanned the relatively untidy room and decided to clean up at least a little bit. Heading towards the desk first, she neatly gathered her books and placed them on her bookshelf. Cho went back to the desk and noticed a pile of papers with a post-it that read "DADA Papers." She flipped through them and to her dismay, they were not scored yet. Forgetting everything about cleaning her office, Cho scrambled on the desk and began marking as fast and as efficient as possible. It took her over nearly 45 minutes to grade the tedious stack. She quickly put on a black cloak, took the unwieldy load of papers, and headed towards the DADA classroom.  
  
Right at that same particular moment, Remus Lupin was seated in behind his office desk, reading the Daily Prophet and imbibing a glass of butterbeer. His turntable was playing swing music, his favorite kind. After Remus read the last word of the newspaper, he painstakingly folded it and placed it on the corner of his desk, which appeared to be perfectly polished and clean. While tapping his feet and matching the tempo of the music, Remus gently closed his eyes and began to reminisce...  
  
During his youth, Remus attended Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry, along with James Potter and Sirius Black, his best friends. He was made a prefect during his 5th year and graduated with high honors. After Hogwarts, Remus was recruited into the Order of the Phoenix, though he otherwise had poor luck finding a suitable career because of his condition, lycanthropy, due to a werewolf bite when he was a toddler. Years later, he filled the Defense Against the Dark Arts position at Hogwarts, but he resigned when it was made public that he was a werewolf at the end of the term. A few years passed, and his next best friend, Sirius Black, was killed. Remus had become the last true Marauder. The following year, he made a promise to himself that he would quell Voldemort's evil supremacy even if it would cost his own life. Currently, Remus has returned to the halls of Hogwarts as the DADA professor by Albus Dumbledore's request and for other personal unfinished business...  
  
Remus' concentration on the subject was shattered when he heard a small knock from the door. Wondering who it could be, he turned off the music, headed over to the door and turned the knob. Remus opened the door and found Cho Chang to be on the steps accompanied by a familiar pile of papers.  
  
"Evening, Cho." Remus aimed a warm smile at the girl. "Come in. Have a cup of butterbeer." He offered.  
  
"Evening, Remus. That won't be necessary. I just came to return some of the papers that you wanted me to grade last week." Cho presented them.  
  
Remus quickly retrieved them out of Cho's arms so she wouldn't get muscle cramps or something from the large heap. "Thank you for that. Are you sure you don't want to come in? I just made a few biscuits and they're still warm." He suggested admiringly.  
  
Cho shook her head. "I'm afraid it's getting a bit late. And I don't want to interfere with anything." After the asinine thought of Remus in some sort of an apron, she responded and eyed him curiously, "Why, Remus. I didn't know you had skills in the kitchen..."  
  
The werewolf slightly laughed at Cho's comment. "Alright. Good bye, Cho." Remus bid farewell to the girl but then remembered something to request her. "Cho, hold on..."  
  
Cho stopped in her steps and turned around to face Remus. "Yes?"  
  
"Do you think you can give me a session of counseling?" I've been rather down these past few days." Remus said.  
  
"That's bad to hear. Of course I can. You can come over tomorrow night if you like." Cho replied innocently and blithely.  
  
The DADA professor nodded. "Thanks again." He grinned at the pleasant girl and watched her until she left the room.  
  
Cho nodded as a sign of farewell and headed out quietly.  
  
During the time while she headed passed the candle-lit halls and into her office, the skinny pale China doll just could not seem to get Remus Lupin out of her head. She finally shook it off and occupied herself in a nice warm bubbly bath. Cho deserved it, after all the tedious training and self- education she put in all those months which paid off just yesterday night. She scrunched herself up snugly and laid her head back to rest. Lupin certainly looked nice today, she suddenly thought and rambled on in her mind. After realizing the value of her thoughts, Cho quickly and hastily got up and dried herself. She internally decided that it would be a terrible sin to ponder vulgar thoughts about one of her professors. Well, technically, he wasn't her professor anymore, but still... According to her, it was a rather uncivilized action.  
  
"Perhaps I should get some sleep," Cho said to herself, "All this paper work must have caused my mind to function improperly..."  
  
And so, Cho crawled up her four-post bed and burrowed into her cozy covers. Trying her best not to think any more about Remus, she gradually drifted into a dreamless sleep.  
  
_Chapter 2 will be done in most likely about a week._


	2. Chapter Two

_Thanks for everyone who reviewed the previous chapter. I really appreciate all of your support. For all of you who have a difficult time imagining Cho/Remus, just think of Kristen Kreuk and Ewan McGregor or something equally cute _xD_. The chapters are beginning to get more serious now. Thanks for reading!_

"Now I want all of you to welcome the newest member of the Order, Ms. Cho Chang."  
  
As soon as Dumbledore finished his special announcement, everyone in the room exchanged glances and quirked eyebrows. The quiet girl standing in the back of the room was given the spotlight. Cho scanned the room quickly to see that the room was occupied by Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Filius Flitwick, Severus Snape, Rubeus Hagrid, and to her delight, Remus Lupin. As a small smile came from Remus, Cho returned a bigger one, then to everyone in the office. She opened her mouth to talk because it was the only polite thing to do, especially right now in front of all these elite wizards.  
  
"Hi everyone, I can't tell you how honored I am to be standing here right now." Cho said cheerfully and just stood at her spot awkwardly. To her surprise, unanimous positive feedbacks headed toward to her from everyone except for Snape, who was cantankerous practically all the time. To this day, Cho still wonders why Dumbledore trusts him to be in Hogwarts.  
  
A few minutes after the encouraging advice given to Cho from everyone else, the whole room became quiet and waited for Dumbledore to speak again. Finally, the tall man with a silvery long beard and half moon spectacles stood at a position in front of everyone and was ready to give out information.  
  
"Fellow members, I am afraid I have some bad news." Dumbledore paused then continued. "I had a chat with Cornelius Fudge just about two hours ago and he lamentably informed me that there had been a series of kidnappings and murders caused by the Death Eaters of Lord Voldemort." After Dumbledore mentioned the dreaded name, it seemed that almost everybody in the room tensely recoiled. "Now I want all of you to keep a look out for anything suspicious, especially in Hogsmeade." He finished his order.  
  
Cho consumed the information with deep condolence and pity. Voldemort had caused misery for almost everyone and he needed to be stopped immediately before he ruins more lives.  
  
"Also..." Dumbledore continued and looked intently at Remus. "It would be very wise conjecture that Remus Lupin would be the next victim." The look on everybody's face suddenly turned into an appalling and unpleasant expression, including and especially Cho. However, Remus remained calm and attentive. "Since James Potter and Sirius Black were both murdered by the forces of Voldemort, I do believe that it would make Remus the last true Marauder." It seemed that Dumbledore spoke directly to Remus, but everybody was listening meticulously and nodding in comprehension. "And it would indeed seem logical that Voldemort would want to finish the job." He turned to Remus, "Remus, forgive me for releasing such a misfortunate warning, but I think it would be best for you and everyone in the Order to now before Voldemort takes any more measures." Dumbledore spoke evenly.  
  
"Not to worry, Dumbledore. Thank you for the warning. I am certainly aware of this now." Remus nodded, still maintaining his debonair.  
  
That night, Cho rushed around her office to and fro. She struggled to clean up her room so that even a single strand of hair wouldn't be present when Remus came. As soon as she tidied up her office, Cho began another task: wrapping sushi with nori, or seaweed. She knew it would be very indecorous to keep guests hungry especially if you fancy them. As the sushi was stacked neatly like dominoes on her oriental glazed plate, she brought it to what was her living room and set it down the coffee table. Of course she did not forget Remus' favorite sustenance, chocolate. Feeling thankful that she stopped at Honeydukes and bought 3 pounds of gourmet chocolate, Cho went to retrieve the snack but halted at the sound of a knock on the door. As Cho was beginning to feel the jittery butterflies in her abdomen, she opened the door to find a very, very handsome Remus upon her doorway.  
  
"Evening Cho." Remus greeted suavely. In his hand were a bundle of plump yellow carnations. "Here." He presented the gift. "They're for you."  
  
Cho's jaw dropped open and cheeks reddened. "Flowers, for me?" She asked and seemed a bit flustered and speechless. It was like a fairytale. As of this moment, Prince Charming was showing his generosity and bewitching the lovely princess.  
  
Remus nodded. "Yes, for you. Congratulations on making the Order. I'm sure you will be a fine member."  
  
As Cho took the bundle, she smiled sweetly at Remus. "Thank you, so much." The flowers were lovely and Remus looked absolutely stunning... This night was going incredibly well so far according to Cho.  
  
"Come in. I made sushi and there's chocolate from Honeydukes." Cho welcomed before Remus stepped inside the cozy room. "I'll go and put these in a vase. Make yourself at home." She went to an empty vase and scrupulously placed the flowers in. Cho then retrieved the box of chocolate and headed back where Remus was waiting.  
  
As she approached the couch, Cho flashed him a dazzling smile and complimented, "You look very handsome today, Remus." It was either now or never, and she didn't want him to not know that. "Want some chocolate? I know they're your favorite." Cho offered sweetly.  
  
"Sure, why not." Remus grinned. He was quite pleased with such hospitality he was being treated. "And you look quite lovely yourself, Cho." The werewolf praised as he took a truffle from the beautiful box Cho set on the table.  
  
Cho beamed as she heard his admiring comment towards her appearance. Ever since she had that bizarre feeling whenever she was with Remus, she knew that she was infatuated with them. She sat down on the same sofa as him and help paved the road onto their quite interesting conversation.  
  
They talked about their pastimes, their love lives, their family, everything of importance to them. Cho began to see the inner Remus more clearly as he talked more about his life and vice versa. Soon, they knew each other's favorite color, flowers, food, and etcetera. As they laughed about their moments of embarrassments and grief struck themselves about their times of trouble, they ate the sushi and chocolate, adding more glee to the special bond between them.  
  
When midnight rolled by, being the polite gentleman Remus was raised to be, he sighed and stood up, "I think it's time for me to leave now. I wouldn't want you to keep you up from sleep."  
  
"Don't worry about it." Cho replied coolly. She noticed Remus' serene eyes and decided that maybe it was time to end the perfect night. "I had a great time talking with you tonight." She stated while standing up herself.  
  
"I had a splendid time also. Let me help you with those plates and wrapper trash." Remus kindly offered.  
  
Cho took the empty sushi plate and permitted Remus follow her to the kitchen area. "Thanks." She turned back to glance at his charming facial features.  
  
While doing so, Cho accidentally tripped on a piece of thick thread hanging out of the tapestry. Making a fast and awesome move, Remus dropped the trash and caught her by the waist. It seemed like time had stopped when their eyes met. Remus' heartbeat was like an uncontrolled drum, beating heavily and loudly out of anxiety. The clumsy moment was followed by an awkward silence, which was when Remus took the time to think about what to do -whether to just kiss the girl or just put her back in the normal angle- and Cho took the time to gaze deeply in Remus' eyes.  
  
She isn't a student anymore, Remus thought. She's one of us. So he lowered his head to meet Cho's lips with his. Something was sensationally pricking him in his abdomen, but he recognized Cho's very friendly reaction to it so he continued to keep the kiss in tact.  
  
At this point, Cho didn't know what to think, do, or say. She was completely enchanted by Remus' charms. So he is a good kisser; no... an incredible one, Cho thought to herself and kissed back.  
  
Remus finally broke the kiss. He fixed his eyes on the gorgeous girl and smirked.  
  
"Remus, that was amazing." Cho closed her eyes and smiled back. She stood back up on her regular position and held Remus by putting her arms around his back. Remus looked very attractive from normal distance, but he was even more striking when up close.  
  
Remus blushed a tad bit. "Uh, hey listen Cho... Will you accompany me to Hogsmeade tomorrow? Just the two of us again?" It took great power for those words to slip out of his mouth. He had never done anything like his before.  
  
"Of course." Cho nodded both willingly and pleasantly. She was still practically speechless from everything that happened in the past minute.  
  
"Wonderful. I'll come by before lunch." Remus stated with more strength this time.  
  
"That sounds lovely." Cho couldn't take her eyes off of him. It was truly a dream come true.  
  
Remus took Cho's hand and kissed it gently. "I shall see you tomorrow." The pleasant man stepped out of the doorway and began to walk to his office. "Sweet dreams, Cho."  
  
"Bye Remus!" Cho said dreamily. As soon as she lost sight of him she gently closed her door and bit her lip out of excitement. After a short pause of getting back to reality, Cho couldn't stop smiling widely. "YESSSSS!!!" She squealed.

_The next chapter will take longer to write because I'm trying to start and finish my summer assignments before they are due. It will most likely take 1 1/2 weeks to get finished. Hang in there._


End file.
